DE-PS 973 310, for example, discloses a cage for rolling elements, such as a needle bearing cage. In order to manufacture cages of this type with different diameters it was necessary, until now, to use many tools with punching devices corresponding to the different center distances between the cage windows. These tools are very expensive so that it was neither cheap nor practical to manufacture cages in the aforementioned manner.